jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Drago Krwawdoń
Drago Krwawdoń (ang. Drago Bludvist) — jeden z bohaterów i główny antagonista w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Wygląd Jest to potężnie zbudowany, silny mężczyzna. Brakuje mu lewej ręki która została odgryziona przez smoka. W ramach zastąpienia kończyny, wykuł sobie metalową protezę. Ma bardzo gęste, czarne dredy, zarówno we włosach, jak i na brodzie. Jego twarz poznaczona jest licznymi bliznami. Nosi wykonane ze smoczej skóry ognioodporne, twarde ochraniacze i naramienniki oraz usztywniane karwasze. Niebieska tunika spięta jest pasem złożonym z metalowych, okrągłych płyt. Nie nosi on hełmu. Za broń służy mu ogromna włócznia, z hakiem na końcu. Oprócz walki pełni ona funkcje porozumiewania się ze smokami. Charakter Drago jest tyranem i człowiekiem nie znającym litości. Porywa smoki z pomocą pułapek wykonywanych przez Ereta i wykorzystuje je do swojej armii. W przeciwieństwie do Valki oswaja je w brutalny sposób, chcąc wykorzystać je do zdobycia władzy i zgładzenia całego smoczego gatunku. Podczas gdy Oszołomostrach Valki zaprzyjaźnił się z kobietą, Drago torturował swojego Oszołomostracha, zmuszając go do posłuszeństwa. Pragnie się zemścić za to, że smoki odebrały mu we wczesnych latach wszystko, co posiadał, między innymi rodzinę, dom oraz lewą rękę. Drago Krwawdoń to szaleniec i geniusz militarny posiadający wojska ludzi i smoków. Wiadomo, że budzi strach w wielu wikingach, w tym w Erecie, a nawet w Stoicku. Nie toleruje tych, którzy nie zgadzają się z nim. Nazywa siebie "Smoczym Bogiem". Zdolności *'Siła:' Drago dysponuje ogromną siłą. Z łatwością jedną ręką podnosi Ereta i rzuca nim kilkanaście metrów od siebie. *'Walka: '''Drago świetnie posługuje się swoją bronią. W połączeniu z brutalną siłą, Drago stanowi groźnego przeciwnika. W walce wręcz jedynie Stoick był w stanie go pokonać. *'Zaklinacz smoków: 'Drago potrafi poskromić i zmusić do posłuszeństwa każdego smoka, nawet Oszołomostracha. Narzędziem komunikacji między nim a smokami stanowi jego włócznia. Gdy porozumiewa się lub chce poskromić smoka, wymachuje włócznią nad głową, wydając przy tym niezrozumiałe krzyki i ryki. Smok natychmiast przestaje być agresywny i wykonuje polecenia swojego pana. Co więcej, zdaje się odczuwać strach przed mężczyzną. Historia Przeszłość Początkowo Drago był prostym człowiekiem. Wszystko zmienia się, gdy wioska, w której mieszkał zostaje zaatakowana przez smoki. W czasie tego napadu ginie jego rodzina, a na dodatek zostaje pozbawiony lewej ręki. Żal spowodowany stratą bliskich zmienia go w mrocznego, brutalnego mężczyznę, bez sumienia i litości. Staje się despotycznym przywódcą i uczy się, jak kontrolować smoki, by te kłaniały mu się i kontroluje je jako "Smoczy Bóg", by z armią bestii podbić świat, niszcząc wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze. Podczas jednego z wczesnych podbojów znajduje młodego Oszołomostracha i postanawia zabrać go ze sobą jako niewolnika i trenować go, dopóki nie dorośnie do pełnych rozmiarów. W ten sposób chce zebrać ogromną smoczą armię, nad którymi będzie miał kontrolę. Posiedzenie wodzów Jakiś czas przed wydarzeniami z filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka, Drago odwiedza posiedzenie wodzów na którym znajduje się Stoick. Przybysz oferuje pomoc w zniszczeniu smoczego gatunku i uwolnieniu ludzi spod tyranii tych stworzeń. Jednocześnie żąda, by wikingowie pokłonili mu się i poszli za nim. Ci jednak biorą to za żart i wyśmiewają się z niego. Wyśmiany, Drago owija się w pelerynę i opuszcza posiedzenie. Po chwili zapala się dach i do środka wpadają opancerzone smoki. Nikt oprócz Stoicka nie przeżył. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 '' W filmie po raz pierwszy pojawia się w momencie, gdy Stoick wspomina, jak Drago pojawił się na zebraniu wodzów wikingów. Drago porywa smoki z pomocą pułapek. Jego najwierniejszym sługą i wojownikiem jest Eret, który jednak ostatecznie odchodzi od brutalnego wodza i przechodzi na stronę jeźdźców. Drago wykorzystuje smoki do swojej armii, by w przyszłości móc podbić świat, zniszczyć swoich wrogów oraz całą smoczą rasę i zdobyć pełnię władzy. Do pierwszego spotkania jeźdźców z Drago dochodzi w jego obozie, kiedy ich smoki zostały powalone i tam przetransportowane. Przyjaciołom udaje się jednak uciec. Czkawka ma do czynienia z szaleńcem podczas obrony Smoczego Sanktuarium, nie podejmuje z nim jednak bezpośredniej walki, a jedynie usiłuje porozmawiać. Wówczas Drago ujawnia chłopakowi swoją brakującą rękę i tłumaczy, iż pragnie zemsty za wszystko, co stracił. thumb|Armia DragoPo pojawieniu się alfy, broniącego Sanktuarium, Drago przywołuje swoją bestię, która swoim rykiem zmusza wszystkie obecne na polu bitwy smoki do posłuszeństwa i spełnienia rozkazów mężczyzny. Nie inaczej dzieje się ze Szczerbatkiem, który zwraca się przeciwko Czkawce i uśmierca ratującego go Stoicka. Drago postanawia zaatakować Berk. Znów wykorzystuje swojego Oszołomostracha i dzięki niemu pozbawia wszystkich mieszkańców osady swoich wierzchowców. Drago zaś dosiada posłusznego mu Szczerbatka, którego po powrocie do wioski znów oswaja Czkawka. Toczy się walka pomiędzy Drago i Oszołomostrachem a Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem, z której zwycięsko wychodzi syn Stoicka. Bestia służąca Drago traci jeden cios i, pokonany, ucieka do oceanu, zabierając ze sobą Drago. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Stoick określił go jako "szaleńca". *Peleryna Drago jest wykonana ze smoczej skóry i jest odporna na ogień Koszmara Ponocnika (oraz prawdopodobnie na ogień innych smoków) *Drago ma ciemniejszą karnację, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie należy do plemienia wikingów. *Nie ma lewej ręki. Stracił ją, kiedy smoki zaatakowały jego osadę i zabiły jego rodzinę. *Według niego, aby zgładzić smoczą rasę, potrzeba smoków. *Możliwe, że jego płaszcz jest wykonany ze skóry Nocnej Furii. Zobacz też en::Drago Bludvist Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie